bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
What's Mine Is Yours (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "What's Mine is Yours", Season 2, episode 32, 72nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House / What's in the Mail, Today? (song) / What's That Smell? / Ojo's New Book Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh, hi. Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today Hmm Oh, look. Ojo on the Couch (Bear comes back with a cookie on a plate and puts it on the desk.) Bear: All Right, what's going on? There's a lot going on here. Sharing / What's Mine is Yours / What Do You Think? {The word "Sharing" appears in 7 blue letters.} {An animated sandwich appears on the left side of the screen.} {The sandwich is cut into half. Chewing sounds can be heard when the animated sandwich is eaten itself.} {An animated firetruck toy drove past Bear.} {An animated smile appears on the left side, making Bear blush.} You wake up in the morning And the morning that you see Well, it's the very same morning that shining down on me Cause mornings belong to everyone and to no one at all Like the rain in Spring The snow in Winter And pile of leaves in the fall What's Mine is Yours What's yours is mine You can share the world, come rain or shine We don't even have to try to make it true What's yours is mine What's Mine is Yours We're in the same boat Let's share the oars You know we'll go much faster if we do And I love it that I share the world with you With your family, you can share your meals Your dog can share your bed At 27 guys can share a name if they're all named Fred With your brother, or sister, you share your Mom and Dad And It's great to have a friend to share the Good Times and the Bad What's Mine is Yours What's yours is mine You can share the world without even try The rainy days, the sunny skies of blue What's yours is theirs What's theirs is ours The Earth, the sun, the moon, the stars You know there's nothing I would rather do That share this great big wonderful world with you Pip and Pop's Bucket {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Wow, you guys know anything about Sharing! {Bear removes the jar lid and realizes there are no more cookies in the jar.} Bear: Oops. Where's all the cookies? (Pip and Pop enter, making Bear jump in surprise.) Pip and Pop: Bear. Bear: Guys, you scared me! Pip: Sorry, Bear. Pop: Sorry. Bear Shares a Book to Ojo, Tutter and Treelo Bedroom} Which Clam? (Cut to: The Otter Pond) Pip: (paying attention to a clam pile) I'll pick...this one! [[Bear]: This pile is for me and this pile is for you. Seemed fair to everybody? Pip and Pop: Oh. That was... cool! Bear: I'm glad you can help guys. I'll see you later. Pip and Pop: Thanks, Bear! Bye! Baa Baa Black Sheep (Shadow appears on Bear's cave.) Shadow: Oh, Bear! (laughs and disappears) Bear: Huh? (turns to the cave and turns to one of the people they're watching) Did you hear that? That sounds like Shadow. Hmm. Now, where could she be hiding this time? You know, if we look real hard and sing a song, she'll might appear. (crosses the bridge) Ready? Sing with me. (begins singing in the key of F) ♪ Oh! Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs around) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (spins) ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (stops singing and shouts) Shadow! (The camera pans in as Shadow reappears on a position of Bear's cave and laughs.) Shadow: Here I am, you big Bear! Bear: Shadow, there you are. It's so good to see you. So what have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, I was just (the water is shown under the cave) cooling my feet on a rock pool. Bear: Ooh, that looks like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Sharing a story with you is one of my favorite things to do. Bear: Aw. Shadow: Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (singing) Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool? Black Sheep: (singing voice) Yes, sir, yes, sir! / Three bags full! Shadow: (singing) There is one for the Master Master: Thanks, Black Sheep. (grunts) Why, I can really gather some wool. Shadow: (singing) Then one for the Dame Dame: Oh, Thank you, Black Sheep. (grunts) I'm going to knit a sweater. Shadow: (singing) And one for the Little Boy who lives down the lane Little Boy: Thank you, Black Sheep. I'm going to make a cool ninja outfit out of this. Black Sheep: (shaking) Brr. I'm cold. Brr. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. what a great story, Shadow. Bear Gives His Book to His Friends {Cut to: Living Room} Luna's Plot About Sharing and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) (Cut to: The Attic) Bear: Ah, the attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Luna: You know, Bear, families share all the time without even thinking about it. And we all share the world and the heavens together. Come Back Soon. Because I always love Sharing my day with you. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts